dragon_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting
Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting was the second and last official update to Dragon Fighter II: The World Warrior. It was the first one released on PlayStation. Development Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting gave the game a complete graphical overhaul and introduced ten new playable characters. It allowed players to play as the four previously non-playable bosses. This update also introduced various modes that would become staples to the series. These include Survival mode, Team Battle mode and Time Attack mode. Survival mode takes the player through an endless number of matches to see how many opponent they can defeat without being defeated themselves. In addition, any health lost during a match will carry over to the next match, but the player would regain a little bit more health. Team Battle mode is a two-player mode which up to eight characters can be selected by each player. Like Survival mode, any health lost during a match will carry over to the next match, but the player will regain a small amount. Time Attack mode is similar to Arcade mode, except it is played to see how fast the player can go through it and beat records. Reception Dragon Fighter II Hyper Fighting was met with many positive reviews and was the first PlayStation game to sell over a million units. Guinness World Records awarded this game with multiple records in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. These include, "First PlayStation Game to Sell Over One Million Units", "First Fighting Game To Feature Simulated 3D", as well as a record for the entire series as "The Best Selling Fighting Series for PlayStation Consoles". Character Roster Names in bold denote hidden fighters. New Entries * Akuma (unlockable with Heihachi) * Cammy * Chizuru (unlockable under some conditionChizuru is unlockable ending Story Mode with all default character and each mid-bosses except bonus characters.) * Dee Jay * Desiree (unlockable with Dee Jay) * Fei-Long * Garuda (bonus character unlockable with Shin Akuma) * Shin Akuma (bonus character unlockable under some conditionShin Akuma is unlockable winning the final round of the in the 4th fight of the Story Mode with a "Great". The player will challenge Hayate on the 5th stage.) * Heihachi (unlockable with Chizuru) * Lazar (unlockable with Rebecca) * Mercedes * Rebecca * Samemaru (unlockable with Mercedes) * Sawada (unlockable with Cammy) * Shadowmania (unlockable with Skullomania) * Skullomania * Umakashte (unlockable with Akuma) * Wanda (unlockable with Fei-Long) Returning Characters * Azam (unlockable with Zangief) * Blanka * Chun-Li * Cyber Zangief * Dhalsim * Dino (unlockable with T. Hawk) * E. Honda * Erick (unlockable with Ken) * Etiqad (unlockable with Blanka) * Guile * Hayate (unlockable with Ryu) * Ken * Kotakage * Kristopher (unlockable with Guile) * Lau (unlockable with Chun-Li) * Murasaki Kotakage (unlockable with Kotakage) * Osamu (unlockable with E. Honda) * Ryu * Shun-Tao (unlockable with Dhalsim) * T. Hawk * Zangief Bosses * Balrog (first sub-boss, unlockable with Umakashte) * M. Bison (final boss, unlockable with Sagat) * Sagat (third sub-boss, unlockable with Vega) * Vega (second sub-boss, unlockable with Balrog) Stages Acropolis.png|Acropolis (Rebecca's stage) Akibahara.png|Akibahara (Mech Honda's stage) AmusementiveCrime.png|Amusementive Crime (Skullomania's stage) AncientAztecTemple.png|Ancient Aztec Temple (Mercedes' stage) AngkorWat.png|Angkor Wat (Umakashte's stage) KingGeorgeIsland.png|Antartica (Samemaru's stage) ArabWetlands.png|Arab Wetlands (Azam's stage) ArizonaDesert.png|Arizona Desert (T. Hawk's stage) Blanc.png|Blanc (Desiree's stage) Cave.png|Cave (Osamu's stage) Chicago.png|Chicago (Wanda's stage) ChurchSanctuary.png|Church Sanctuary (Dino's stage) EternalMirrorDarkness.png|Eternal Mirror Darkness (Vega's stage) FlashTrain.png|Flash Train (Zangief's stage) GhostVillage.png|Ghost Village (Blanka's stage) GrandCanyon.png|Grand Canyon (Balrog's stage) HellOfSteel.png|Hell of Steel (Guile's stage) Hills.png|Hills (Lau's stage) InfiniteEarth.png|Infinite Earth (Kotakage's stage) PagodaTemple.png|Ju Roku Hashira Temple (Heihachi's stage) KyotoInBloom.png|Kyoto in Bloom (E. Honda's stage) LaunchPad.png|Launch Pad (Sawada's stage) MarineStadium.png|Marine Stadium (Erick's stage) MedievalCity.png|Medieval City (Cammy's stage) MorningField.png|Morning Field (Chizuru's stage) NewYork.png|New York (Ken's stage) NowhereDesert.png|Nowhere Desert (Etiqad's stage) PassageOfLotus.png|Passage of Lotus (Sagat's stage) SakuraMankai.png|Sakura Mankai (Garuda's stage) SereneForest.png|Serena Forest (Akuma's stage) RisingDragoon.png|Shura Nest (Hayate's stage) SuzakuCastle.png|Suzaku Castle (Ryu's stage) SzechwanFields.png|Szechwan Fields (Shun-Tao's stage) TajMahal.png|Taj Mahal (Dhalsim's stage) TheBattleOfTheFlame.png|The Battle Of The Flame (M. Bison's stage) TheGreatWall.png|The Great Wall (Fei-Long's stage) TiananmenSquare.png|Tiananmen Square (Chun-Li's stage) TowerShrine.png|Tower Shrine (Lazar's stage) TreasureBeach.png|Treasure Beach (Dee Jay's stage) Venezia.png|Venezia (Kristopher's stage) References Category:Second Chapter